Text Messaging and Sushi
by IzaCraze
Summary: Sequel to Passing Notes  Izaya's bored, but he remembers something and contacts Shizuo in a familiar way. Fluff.


Chuckling to himself as he skipped through a park, Izaya whipped his cell phone out and took a peek at the time before letting out a dramatic sigh and plopping himself down on a nearby bench.

As Izaya lazily stretched out on the bench he quietly observed the people around him.

An old couple playing a game of checkers, a young mother buying her son an ice cream cone, a small group of three high school girls giggling and blushing over a note ... 'Hang on' Izaya thought as he brought his full attention to the girls and scooted down the bench so he could hear better.

"I can't believe you two passed notes all during class!" a tan blonde said. "So scandalous!" a dark skinned brunette replied. To which a pale blonde blushed at and started squealing about how romantic it was. But Izaya had stopped listening by then, instead he was remembering a similar situation he had been involved in, in his high school days. 'What was it?' he thought as he recalled doing it during a lecture. Izaya suddenly sat up, as he remembered, sitting next to a 'certain' blonde and spending the better part of a lecture passing notes. Smirking, Izaya remembered the whole event and how much he had enjoyed it, despite the fact it was spent with Shizuo. "I even gave his bag to him." Izaya said as he pushed himself off the bench and began walking towards an unknown destination.

Izaya remembered happily chatting with Shizuo about his sisters when they had first left the school grounds, which had actually led to a civil and calm conversation with the blonde, until they had reached Izaya's house, and were greeted by his sisters. Izaya smiled fondly as he chuckled at remembering how he had waved Shizuo off saying he would see him the next day, and Shizuo laughing as he waved in return.

Fond smile turning into a smirk and mischievousness glinting in his eyes, Izaya took his phone out again and opened up a new text message before typing in a few words and entering a number that was not labelled in his contacts, then sent it. Izaya happily skipped along the sidewalk while he waited for a reply.

"Sorry Tom, looks like its just office work today." The boss said before bidding farewell for his lunch meeting.

Sighing Tom turned in his desk chair to look at a 'certain' blonde lounging on the couch and reading the newspaper. "You know, you can leave for the day if you want, we're not doing anything and I don't want you to be bored." Tom said before turning back to his paper work.

Looking up from the newspaper, Shizuo glanced at Tom and sat up straight, replying, "Yeah, and then I wouldn't be earning my pay check."

Tom just looked at Shizuo before nodding in understanding.

Shizuo was just about to return to his paper, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Wondering who it was Shizuo flipped it open before freezing completely.

[~ Shizu-Chan! ]

Tom looked up, startled when he heard a sudden crumpling noise, and saw Shizuo with his fist clenched around the newspaper glaring at his phone. Knowing better than to ask, Tom went back to work.

[- Louse how the fuck did you get my number!]

Getting up and throwing his ruined newspaper in the garbage Shizuo sat down just as another vibrate went through the phone.

[~ I'm an information dealer, how else would I know?]

Slapping a hand to his forehead Shizuo groaned as he knew he would regret asking he question.

[- What do you want?]

[- Cause I have better things to be doing than dealing with you and your stupid antics.]

Shizuo quickly sent after.

[~ Do you remember that time back in high school, when we an entire lecture passing notes?]

Shizuo softened slightly at the memory. It was one of the only good memories he had with Izaya, although he would admit to himself that chases with Izaya were refreshing and a good way to blow off some steam without actually hurting anybody (cause Izaya was extremely hard to hit), he had actually enjoyed himself that day.

After replying, Shizuo got up and made his way towards the door. "Sorry Tom, but there's an instigating little parasite that I have to go take care of." He said as he closed the door firmly. Tom just stared at the door before lately muttering "Okay…" and returning to his work.

Izaya was strolling aimlessly around as he opened Shizuo's reply.

[- Of course I do.]

Izaya smiled.

[~ Hard to believe that we were actually tame that day.]

[- Yeah, but you had to go and ruin it the following one.]

[~ It wouldn't have been us if I hadn't ; ) ]

[- There you go with those faces again.]

[~ It just makes everything more fun, and then you can get an idea of the face I'm making! \(^_^)/]

[- What if I don't want to know what face your making?]

[~ Well too bad, you don't have a choice.]

[- Nothing different there, when it comes to you.]

[~ Ne what are you doing right now?]

[- Idk, wandering around…]

[~ Aren't you supposed to be working?]

[-Was just office work, so I was told to go home, wasn't going to but then you messaged and I left so that if you pissed me off I wouldn't bust up the office.]

Izaya stared at his phone screen in shock.

[~ What! You were going to just stay and do office work! How boring! Are you even capable of doing office work?]

Shizuo scowled at the question.

[- Yes I am capable of doing office work! I just don't do it.]

[~ So Shizu-chan is a slacker?]

[- No. My job is guarding Tom. Tom does the office work. I do the field work.]

[~ I thought you were a debt-collector?]

[- Sorta, I more of work for the debt collecting company as a body guard.]

[~ Ohh, I get it now. Have you ever worked as a bouncer?]

[- No, why?]

[~ I dunno, you'd probably be good at it though (ω) ]

Shizuo smiled at Izaya's sweet comment. 'wait a minute, sweet! No way in hell he's sweet.'

Just then Shizuo looked up and saw Izaya on the other side of the fountain, and quickly texted.

[- Over the fountain louse.]

Confused, Izaya stopped walking and looked over towards the fountain, grinning as he saw Shizuo and started quickly waving. To which Shizuo just raised his hand awkwardly.

Izaya made his way over to Shizuo and stopped in front of him, making a dramatic stop mid-step and pointedly looking at his pants before standing up straight and grinning. "Nice to see your fly's undone again." Izaya coyly commented. Shizuo quickly looked down, before realizing the repeat in events and scowled before lightly shoving at Izaya's shoulder, only to have Izaya yelp before toppling over at the unexpected move. Startled, Shizuo stared down at him as he sat up a bit and looked up at Shizuo with an unimpressed look on his face. "Uncalled for Shizzy." Izaya complained. Shizuo stared at him for a moment, and then the realization of what just happened occurred and Shizuo started laughing. Izaya just looked at Shizuo like he was crazy, while Shizuo had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

After a few minutes, Shizuo got himself under control and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Are you alright? Cause I thought I was the crazy one." Izaya replied from the ground. Shizuo sniffed before he grabbed Izaya's arm and pulled him up before commenting. "Yeah, I'm alright, your just being dumb as per normal." Shizuo chuckled. "What? Just by falling?" Izaya questioned as the two began walking toward Russian Sushi. "Well you know, normally your not caught off guard for something like that." Shizuo explained. "I thought you were just going to walk away or grab something to hit me with! Not push me!" Izaya ranted. Shizuo held open the door to Russian Sushi as Izaya thanked him and walked in. Simon smiled as he walked over to the two and beckoned them to follow him to a booth. "Shizuo, Izaya! Come to eat some sushi?" Simon asked. They both nodded as they seated themselves at the table and placed their orders. "So nice to see you not fighting, told you sushi was better then fighting!" Simon happily replied as he left to prepare the orders. "Where was Simon when we were in high school?" Shizuo laughed, Izaya stared at him and smartly replied, "In Russia." The two looked at each other before laughing.

After the two were done at Russian Sushi, they went their separate ways after bidding each other a goodbye and a promise to do this again sometime.

When Shizuo had decided to go back to the office, Tom had asked what had him in such a good mood, "Just, catching up with … a friend." Shizuo had told him as he settled back down on the couch with a small smile, as he read a last text message from Izaya.

[~ Thanks for the great time Shizuo 3 ]

[- You too Izaya.]

Izaya smiled and put his phone away, while he turned to look out the window as the train headed for Shinjuku, pulled out of the station.

*Is shot* omg... the fluffiness... sorry for ooc-ness, but I like it _

The ending made me aww. Tell me what you think with a review please?

I do not own Durarara.


End file.
